


Angela is insatiable!

by PMercy



Category: overwatch
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Gangbang, Overslut Productions, Porn With Plot, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMercy/pseuds/PMercy
Summary: Angela Ziegler shoots a cuckolding-Porn with a costar that is specialized in acting as the angry, cheated upon hubby.
Kudos: 5





	Angela is insatiable!

Mercy arched her back - her hips were held by a handsome hunk - his ebony skin gleaming with sweat, his strong hands on Mercy´s hips which were adorned by a black garterbelt. Her blouse was in tatters, the buttons all across the floor, her bra just hanging from her shoulders as well. Her skirt was rolled up, wrapped around her waist as if it was a belt. Her glasses had fallen off long ago. Her hair was tousled and her skin gleaming with sweat - after all, she was getting gangbanged in a large, kingsized back. One fat, black cock spearing her ass, distending it - as an anal slut, that would have been enough to have her cum quickly, but the fat cock of the man sandwhiching her did ram into her pussy time and time again as well - a third cock´s tast still lingered on her tongue, but he´d pulled out after her deepthroating him, jerking his fat cock just above her face - the moans and the comments they were making made clear - they were nearing the explosive climax.  
One camerawoman was always training her camera on him, the "hubby" in this scene, while the others ones captured the sexual glory of the gangbang happening on the bed.

Chris was the “hubby” in this particular scene. Sitting down on a couch conveniently placed in the corner of the room beside the king sized bed where he had a perfect view of his “wife”. He sat there sulking, hunched over, hands on his face as he looked up at Mercy saying. “B-Baby... Please stop... you can’t do this... you’re supposed to be my wife... what about our wedding vows?...” He said pathetically. As the explosive climax came closer. The camerawoman who was focused on him gave him a signal to start the final act. He saw that signal and shifted his attitude once more saying. “B-Baby... please stop... I would do anything for you... please just stop cheating on me!”

Mercy wasn´t she hearing him over the rythmic slaps of the powerful, energetic hips slapping against her own and her buttocks? Or was she just not listening to him, electing to drown in the pleasure they were granting her instead? The result was the same, instead of an answer, Mercy groaned in a long, whimpering moan - and then her leg slamped around the man plowing her pussy, making sure he was giving her creampie as they managed quite the feat - all four of them cumming at roughly the same time, Mercy´s thighs and shins quiveirng visibly as she was rocked by her orgasm, her lips, her face, her hair covered in a spunky load of warm, white cream, and as her legs slowly relaxed the the other performers drew back, one could see the massive loads starting to spill out of her holes - some glistening traces on her garterbelt and her skirt showed this wasn´t the first time they´d cummed inside her, but as they left while she was still busy coping with the afterglow of her orgasm, the others patted him on his back. "Lucky man - she´s a great fuck" -"Yeah, such a tight hole - she´s amazing. -"We´ll be back" were the comments he was forced to listen as they wiped themselves off with HIS towels before leaving, Mercy still quivering on her back, her hands rubbing over her inner thighs. 

Chris stood up, eyes wide as he looked on at his own “wife” completely fucked and filled with cum. Covered with it. Cum sprayed all across her body, her ass, her tits, her face, her hair, and filling her holes as well. Chris stood there shaking. Clearly upset despite the tent that formed against his own pants. He looked at Mercy and cried out. “Baby! What the fuck! Baby noooo...” He would exclaim, dropping to his knees in front of the bed where he was at the same level as her pussy and could see directly how the cum was spilling out of her, pooling beneath her fucked hole and staining the bed sheets.

Mercy felt the anguish from Chris - he was portaying the hurt and pain about her infidelity so intensely, the empathetic slut really felt bad as if she truly had cheated on him - her own wife was a willing cuckquean who usually masturbated to her having fun with others. But she channeled the unbridled, untamed lust of a true, unaplogetic nymphomaniac and spread her legs a little more, raising her hips. "Chris... darling... " she bit her lower lip. "Come here~ I just need so much... I can´t help it. One cock isn´t enough for me... even three aren´t. I still need you. I always need you." she gasped, quivering. "Remind me that you´re the husband."

Chris’ face was flushed red. His eyes wide as he looked up towards Mercy’s eyes. Making contact with them as he slowly rose just a bit. Beginning to say. “Y-You do?... Y-You still need me?...” He said as he stood up slowly. Putting on a good act as he stood there, boner poking out against his pants as he said. “I-I am the husband baby... I-I’m your husband.. I don’t want you to have to cheat on me...” He sulked about. Beginning to rub his crotch with his hand.

Mercy let her hands brush across her belly, both of them at the same time, parting just to evade her crotch, massaging her thighs. "Yes.... I need you. I´ll never not need you. But sometimes..." her hands traveled back, across her sides, cupping her breasts - pinching her own nipples, she moaned, her hips quivering in obvious need. Mercy was not one of the gals finished after cumming once. She was insatiable, and her persona for the flick was, too. "You´re my darling husband... but you´re just one cock... and your slutty wife needs many of those. But you´re the best of them, the best of many" gave him a backhanded compliment.

Chris slowly began to remove his clothes. Slowly but surely, eyes looking up and down Mercy’s cum covered body. As he tossed his clothes aside, he was completely naked. As he climbed up on the bed, crawling to Mercy, he hooked his arms around the backs of her knees, folding her legs back so her feet were dangling towards the ceiling. His cock was hard, fat, and thick. Ready to be plunged into the cum filled pussy before it. Chris groaned out. “P-Prove to me you still need me baby...”  
Mercy watched him undress, watched his handsome body being revealed to herself - she felt the mattress being pushed down, listened to his breaths - a whimper of lust elicited from her as he folded her into the position he wanted her to be in. "I need your cock. I need it so badly - Babe, they didn´t even make me cum thrice. Remember the time you had me lose count? I need you so badly" her lower lip quivered - if he was still able to pay attention, she was reducing everything to sex, sex being all that was on the slutty wife´s mind.

Chris scowled a bit as his cockhead touched her pussy. He could feel the sloppy, wet feeling of cum that absolutely filled her. He put on a good act, looking as if he was so displeased with the situation. His cock was rock hard however, ready to impale that cum filled pussy. As he locked eyes with her, he slowly but surely began to sink his cock into that sloppy wet fuck hole. Excess cum gushed our around the tiny pockets. Splattering out against her inner thighs and his crotch. Dripping down along her crack and asshole as his eyes widened and he had a look of utter pleasure on his face. Eyes almost rolling back as he wasn’t even halfway in yet...  
Mercy proved why she was at the helm of a multi-million-dollar porn-enterprise. Her pussy had been plowed expertly, and yet she was tight again, tight and slick for his cock, her hips holding still, pushing upwards more and more. Her eyes met his - it was as if she had already forgotten about the men - about her cheating, all that mattered to her, as read from her expression, was the sex. An insatiable sex-pot, a greedy mess of a while, her legs held in place by him as she let out a long drawn out whimper of pleasure.  
Chris had folded his wife into a mating press. Her cum covered frame beneath him as cum continued splurting out from the tiniest of pockets between his cock and her pussy as he drilled her. Chris groaned out: “Ohhhhh fuck! I can’t believe my wife is just a dirty cockwhore!” He exclaimed as he continued fucking her. The lewd sound of wet clapping filling the room as his crotch clapped against her ass and mound. His cock throbbing as he maintained eye contact. Jaw dropped as he breathed in and out desperately whilst he fucked her.

Mercy pushed her legs out of his grip and trapped him like she´d trapped the black male earlier - her legs around his hip, her heels pushing into his lower back - helping him intensify his thrusts into her body, the sloppy, wet sounds fueled by the cum squelching forth with each and every one of them, their hips meeting, her tits jiggling in that restrained way. "Yes... yess.. that´s what she is..." she groaned, loving the dirty talk, taking it as a compliment, hoping he was starting to accept her needs as she tensed up from the added pleasure, her pussy clenching tighter around his cock as well.

Chris blushed hard as all he could hear was the lewd sounds they were making. The wet squelching noises, her dirty talk. His cock throbbed again and again. His eyes almost rolling back as she wrapped her legs around him. His thrusts intensifying, groaning again and again as he said. “Fuck! Fuck why is my wife such a cheating slut! I don’t want you to cheat on me!” He would moan out pathetically as he bounced on her body, drilling her with his cock again and again.  
Mercy groaned as he was getting more and more angry - had his first thrusts conveyed some kind of need for reassurance, now came the rage about her infidelity. "Fuck... yes... yes... unleash it on your poor slut of a wife... show her that passion she missed" she groaned, being pressed into the mattress - indulging in the fantasie that he´d discipline with harder and harder thrusts. "Yours slutwife is getting closer.. Chris... CHris.. I´m so close..."

Chris mounted her more, scooting into her as he planted his feet beside her hips, almost looking like he was a frog atop her the way he mounted her. He gyrated his hips back and forth, thrusting his fat cock in and out of his wife’s cheating pussy. Chris groaned out again. “Stop cheating on me baby! I don’t want you to cheat!” He cried out, his balls slapping her asshole. The camerawoman getting close as the lens was pointed right at the action, a closeup of his thick, fat cock stretching her pussy as excess cum from the black men squirted out through the tiniest of pockets.

Mercy felt her lower back being lifted off the mattress as he started not only to use his own strength and the held of her feet in his back, but also gravity to plow her into the matress. She groaned and moaned, the sheets were soaked with their sweat and juices, her tits bouncing from the thrusts - her hands tore and tugged at the sheet, crumbling them additionally as she suddenly started to jerk and spasm. "I`m cuuummming.... Chris, I´m cummming!" she cried out at the top of her lungs, completely ignoring his cries for fidelity, her pussy clenching his cock as if it was their first night - almost painfully tight, she milked his cock while her mind went blank with utter lust, her eyes rolling backwards in their sockets.

Chris felt himself on the brink of orgasm. He repositioned himself once more as he her getting on his feet as he plowed her from above. His cock slamming down into her unfaithful cunt. His balls slapping her asshole as he groaned and moaned out in pleasure. “Nghhhhhhhhh ohhhhh fuck! Fuck! I’m going to cum baby!” He would groan out, his face hot and red as he continued. “I’m going to Creampie my cheating wife! Fuck!”

Mercy now reched for his shoulders - the incessant thrusts were preventing her orgasm from subsiding in a normal pace, keeping the waves that kept her mind blank coming to wash over her body, to keep her jerking and moaning his name over and over, his unfaithful bitchwife moaning his name incessantly despite him "only" giving her sloppy seconds - but he fucked her into the mattress like a jackhammer. "Give to me, Chris..." she gasped, out of breath, sweating, slowly coming down, coming to her wits again, but still eager for more and more.

Chris gave her everything he had. With a last barrage of powerful thrusts, he finally felt his cock twitch and that sensation rush throughout his body, he dropped back down to his knees as he grinded his cock balls deep into her cheating pussy. Excess cum squelching out as a mess of jizz from earlier splattered out around Christmas crotch and dripped down onto the bed. Chris groaned as his cockhead started spurting out rope after thick rope of his own thick, white seed into her cumhole. Chris collapsed atop his wife, moaning into her neck. “Nghh please... please don’t cheat... anymore...” As he emptied his load into her. His body shaking as he did so. 

Mercy was - a sensitive gal. She felt that barrage being pushed into her pussy, her distended labia clinging to his cock, clenching around it quite suddenly again as the lust overcame her as well, sending her up to that height again - not as intensely, but still, a smaller fountain squirted forth around the fat cock filling her ou so wonderfully as she came a second time, her eyes showing mostly the whites while her eyelids fluttered, her body twitching, her legs loosing their grip onto his hips, sagging down as she lost a lot of tension, sagging backwards into the mattress - still, it was as if she didn´t hear him, as if his desperate pleas were not coming through - all the whispered was "Soo goood~"  
Chris laid there atop Mercy. Sprawled out over her. Breathing in and out heavily as slowly his now soft cock popped out of her pussy. A river of cum flowing out now that she was no longer plugged. Forming a pool beneath her as Chris softly groaned. “B-Baby.... f-fuck... so good...” Not even realizing or caring that he was laying atop her cum covered, cum stained body. The camerawoman got a close up on Mercy’s pussy, catching the thick, white, globs of cum spilling out of her...

Mercy wrapped her weak arms around him - barely managed to push him off her and snuggle up to him like a lovey - dovey wifey, with one hand resting on his rising and falling chest, her holes still leaking cum, his and others, staining the mattress, dribbling down her fell fucked folds and across her inner thighs. "Thank you, darling. You´re the best" she cooed, kissing him on the cheek before sagging into the mattress herself, her head resting against his shoulder.  
Chris nuzzled up to his unfaithful wife, doing a good job of acting for the camera the whole way through. His soft cock still dribbling out cum as it spilled onto her thigh. “If I’m the best... then stop fucking other guys...” He said. As the camera got close up for the interaction.

Mercy bit her lower lip, her hand brushing across his chest. "You´re the best" she repeated herself. "But you only have one cock... you married a slut, Chris. I need more cocks in my life. I love all cocks. But only one cock has a face for me, a face that I love too... the rest are just... cocks... can´t you accept that? I´ll never leave you, no matter how many others fuck me..." she promised hi, her lips pressing tender kisses all across his collarbone and neck.  
Chris just scowled a little bit, looking at the camera and shrugging his shoulders as he then leaned in and kissed Mercy, before beginning to makeout with her, the camera fading out the scene.


End file.
